Fil:MrAwesome8/@comment-4946524-20150202202136
Awes, I don't really know what you want and I don't know if I am everything you want. I don't know if I can make you happy again and all I want more than anything is for you to be happy. I know that life hasn't been easy on you at all and I wish that it was me who was suffering and not you because you don't deserve to be feeling like you are losing everything. If you want me to, I will let you go and not be a burden to you anymore. I don't want to make you feel worthless or feel like a failure and I don't want you to feel like you are holding me back. I want you to stop worrying about not being good enough for me. No matter how many miles are between us or how many years it takes to be together, I can promise you that I will wait for you, because to me, you are worth it. You mean the world to me, even if you can't believe it now. I don't want to break up with you and I don't want you to think that I am leaving you because that isn't what I'm trying to get at. I am trying to give you your space to figure things out on your own. I will always be your girlfriend at heart and I will not be happy unless I am with you, but right now, my happiness lies with you. I will be here waiting for you, waiting for the day when we can come back together and continue what we once had, even if you don't believe that you'll ever find a way to talk to me again. I know that you feel like you aren't giving me as much love and care as you think I need, but you once said to me that you weren't good with love or explaining how much you truly love me but that all of the love you have for me is trapped inside of your heart even if you don't sound like it or even if you don't say a word. Even if you never said a word to me, I would know that you still love me, that you have and always will love me. I know that you are trying to be with me and I know that right now, all you need is someone who will be there for you, even after you are unable to communicate with me. I will not leave your side unless you tell me to leave. If you don't, then I want you to know that I am always going to be here and I will always love you because the kind of love that we have is worth fighting for, and I will keep fighting for us even after you have lost all hope and cannot seem to fight anymore, because I know that when the time comes, you will fight for me again and you won't have to feel like you don't deserve me anymore. So I'm letting you go because I love you and because when you really love someone then you set them free and you have to trust that they will come back to you. This is not goodbye, merely a see you soon. I love you Awes, and I don't ever want you to forget that. I want you to remember why you started fighting for me and for us in the first place. See you soon, and I will always love you, no matter how much time passes because a love like this doesn't just disappear. I am not leaving the wiki or anything like that, because I will be around and I will still tell you how much I love you every single night, and will still say it even after you won't be able to see it and are unable to say it back to me. You aren't going to lose me, because I'm not going anywhere. I hope that someday you can find your happiness whether it is with me or not, though I'd rather it be with me but I'd understand if it wasn't with me. You've made me happier than I ever thought possible and have given me the kind of love that is impossible to replicate. I refuse to think that there is someone better out there for me, because to me, you have always been the other half of my heart. I am letting you go, in hopes that you will someday find your way back to me somehow, but if you don't, then I will understand because your happiness means more to me than my own. I love you Awes and that is something that isn't ever going to change regardless of what happens in this life. ~Rainy